


Sister-Roomies

by Badwhalenikki



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Jester and Beau are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki





	Sister-Roomies

It’s was quiet, the room smelt like fresh paint. The soft glow of a candle flickered between two beds. Beau laid back on her bed sighing in relaxation. The drag marks from her pulling the bed into the room where just prominent in the candle light. The still mostly empty bookshelf held most of Beau’s note books and daggers. Her cloak hung on the corner of the shelf.

Jester on sat on her bed humming sketching. She would occasionally glancing at the circle she had drawn on the wall. Her original dress and the dress her mother bought her hung on hooks she installed. There were also random bits of fine cloth draped around her bed and on her bookshelf; which was covered in painted dicks. On the top of the shelf was a small figure of the traveler she had painted.

Jester fidgeted on her bed before throwing her sketchbook on the floor and herself onto her stomach. Beau looked over at the tiefling as she muttered and yelled into her pillow. Her tantrum continued for a bit before she shot up and looked at Beau. Her hair was tangled in her horns, her eyes were wide and wild. Beau laughed looking away from her room mate.

“You good, Jessie?”

“Yes!” Jester slammed her palms into her pillow, “NO!”

Jester slammed her head back into the pillow yelling loud enough for Beau to hear.

“Does Fjord hate us?”

“What? Why do you think that? Just cause he doesn’t want a glory hole in his wall?”

“That’s not what it’s for” Jester sighed, “... Do you think, he thought, I meant it that way?”

“Nah.”

“Okay, good! That’d be embarrassing.”

“Totally.”

Jester sighed and rolled over to the wall wiping hard on the chalk circle taking it off.

“Hey, Jessie?” Beau rolled to her right to look at her.

“Yeah, Beau?” Jester rolled onto her stomach placing her head in her hands.

“You… You sure you want me to room with you? I mean we got that guest room I can go to.”

“What? Why would I not want you to room with me? Do you not want to room with me?”

“No, I like rooming with you. It’s nice to have someone to talk to before you go to sleep.”

“Yeah! It’s really is! Some nights, my Mama got to talk to me before bed but most nights, well,” Jester rolled her eyes, “She was working so, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. I was an only child, so this is like- Like having a sister.”

“Aw, Beau~ I knew you loved me!”

“Of course… It’s just that, I mean, Fjord said I snored and No one else is rooming.”

“Well, I mean, technically, Yeza and Nott are… Veth… Nott… I’m sticking with Nott.”

“Well Yeza and Nott ar-”

“Banging? Yeah, I know!” Jester giggled kicking her legs, “They seem so happy. OH! Yeah! See that’s another reason!”

“What is?”

“Well, when little Luke gets here he has to have a room. Or Yeza and Nott can’t make another baby!”

Beau laughed, “I don’t think goblins can have a halfling’s child.”

“You don’t know that! 

“... Huh… Do you think they can?” Beau looked to Jester.

“I don’t know, I mean… Technically, Half-orcs are a thing.”

The two laughed together for a minute before a knock came from Jester’s wall. The muffled voice of Fjord shouted to them.

“Would ya’ll keep down the giggle fest?”

Jester shot up on to her knees and slapped the wall with her hands.

“Do you want to hear the joke too? I can still make the hole~” Jester smiled wiggling as she pressed her ear to the wall.

“G’night ya’ll!” Fjord’s muffled voice came through.

“Booo~” Jester groaned flopping back down to her bed.

“This whole forever night shit is really throwing me off. But I guess we should get some sleep, yeah?”

“Yeah… Good night sister-roomie~” Jester laid down smiling at Beau.

“He… Good night sister-roomie.” Beau smirked blowing out the candle.


End file.
